Thread of Fate
by silent.writer16
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has been brought back, Sakura is unable to walk, and Naruto has been left shattered from the mistakes of his friend. Can any of them move on with their lives or will each be stuck in the bitter past, consumed with vengeance? There will be possible couplings of SasuNaru, NaruSaku, SasuSaku and much more
1. Chapter 1

Thread Of Fate

Chapter 1 - You can't save me

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha has been brought back, Sakura is unable to walk, and Naruto has been left shattered from the mistakes of his friend. Can any of them move on with their lives or will each be stuck in the bitter past, consumed with vengeance? There will be possible couplings of SasuNaru, NaruSaku, SasuSaku and much more

"I know … I know what you did Sasuke!" Sasuke felt no shame over his actions, he chose a path and even if Naruto couldn't accept it, it was a path he would follow.

"How could you do that to Sakura, her spine is shattered, what if she will never be able to walk again? For so long I have told everyone you aren't a monster so how… HOW CAN YOU FEEL NOTHING?!"

A smile graced the cold lips of the rogue Leaf Ninja, Sasuke Uchiha who merely laughed at the pitiful site before him. Naruto Uzumaki, his former friend and rival who he had once believe to be the most powerful ninja to be, was now simply a shell of his former self. It was pathetic really, to believe someone like him used to be more powerful than Sasuke.

"Naruto, you are fool. The only thing I care about now is power, not you or Sakura. To me you are both weak and I do not associate myself with weaklings."

Naruto's emotions quickly swayed from painful sorrow to indescribable rage, the nine tailed fox with in him screaming to be released so he could remove Sasuke's limbs. Naruto's voice was low and rough as he fought for control.

"To bad for you Sasuke I do not fight with men who are in chains, you call me weak and yet here we are. I am free and you are stuck here like an animal, unable to go where you please. You are pathetic and I will see to it that you pay for your crimes against the leaf village, and against Sakura. "

Naruto than vanished with a puff of smoke replacing him as he left the room going back to his apartment, for he knew if he stayed he would break.

How could Sasuke have no regrets over what he has done?

Tears began to prick the cheeks of his face, and no matter how much he tried he could not force them to stop. He curled up in a ball, unable to hold back the sorrow that had been consuming him since Sasuke and Sakura had returned.

Hadn't Sasuke loved Sakura? Is that not why he had taken her with him the last time he returned to the village, or was Sakura simply meant to be the barer of his child and nothing more?

No … Naruto refused to believe it, there is no way Sasuke could be so cold.

There is no way Naruto had spent so many years fighting for the Sasuke he once knew, only for him to not succeed.

Could he?

Sakura lay motionless in the bed, eyes closed shut in an attempt fool Tsunade into believing that she was in fact asleep, however Tsunade was no fool. Tsunade stood there in front of Sakura's small cramped hospital bed for a few moments before seating herself in the chair beside Sakura's bed.

"I know you are awake Sakura, there is no need to pretend. Besides I have a few questions to ask you anyways."

Sakura sighed and using the strength she used to be so proud of to pull herself up into a seating position looking towards Tsunade feeling shame settling in her gut as she looked at the woman she had betrayed. "Tsunade I'm s-"

"Don't bother; I am in no mood to listen to your excuses or apologies. The only reason I am here is as my duties as a medic nin and as the Hokage. I take it you are aware of the state of your legs." Sakura nodded feeling a bitter pain of regret.

"Sakura I need to know what happened exactly, it is vital me and the council that we are aware of the danger we are dealing with!"

"It … It doesn't matter Tsunade, it changes nothing." Just as she finished Tsunade's fist went through a wall as she swore repeatedly in anger, frustration controlling her emotions and actions.

"How can you say that Sakura, you may never be able to walk again and it is his fault, why are you not angry? Why are you protecting a monster like that?"

Sakura sadly glanced down to her hands, blinking away tears as she could still not believe the events that had past.

"It is because I love him Tsunade, and even though I still could not get him to love me, I will soon be the mother of his children and when that day comes even if he hates me, I will at least have a part of Sasuke."

Tsunade looked at her foolish former apprentice, her anger slowly being drained into pity. It was sad, that even til this day Sakura is still consumed with love for the one man who would never truly love her.

"Sakura … I swear I will not tell the council or Naruto what happened but I want … I need to know what happened to you and Sasuke. If you do not tell me how do you expect me to protect you, or Sasuke or even Konoha?"

Sakura knew she owed Tsunade at least this much for all the damage and hurt she had caused Tsunade and so she began with her story of what happened.

~ Flashback ~

3 weeks before

"Sasuke it's dinner time!" Sakura's voice echoed through the empty house and as she stood there for a few moments a smile plastered on her weary face, she slowly began to admit to herself that once more she would be dining alone despite Sasuke's promise that he would be home.

Sakura sighed as she sat in the old wooden chair Sasuke had made in his free time, pouring herself a glass of wine and nursing her aching heart. Over the last few months Sasuke seemed to be drifting further and further away from her.

She sat there reminiscing about when she and Sasuke had first left Konoha together and how happy they were. She remembered there first kiss under the apple tree that stood behind their small cottage they resided in and the happy days where Sasuke was happy just being Sasuke.

However like all good things Sakura should have realised it was bound to end. After weeks of attempting to conceive a child and failing, Orochimaru came calling and once more Sasuke left to train leaving Sakura alone.

Than the missions began and instead of being lonely Sakura was now left to worry for Sasuke's life. She prayed every night to conceive a child that would bring great happiness to Sasuke and Sakura finally making them a family.

And each time her prayers were left unanswered.

He was seemingly never home anymore and while playing the housewife was fun, it felt like a joke when there wasn't even anyone in the house besides her..

Sakura sat at the large dining table for hours imagining herself surrounded with children whose hair was dark as Sasuke's and eyes as green as hers.

They would be truly beautiful.

Sakura put down her wine and stood up from the table realising that she would not eat tonight and so after putting the food away she walked into the lounge room sitting on the soft yet firm couch that was the colour of midnight blue.

She sat there for so long that it seemed time was something she had too much of. She had nothing else except a man who was never home and the hope for children that might never exist. She had no friends or family and it surprised her that she felt as though she needed them.

A pound on the door woke her from her hypnotic state and she ran to the door in joy at the thought of Sasuke being home however when she opened the door she was met with a horrific sight.

Sasuke, the man she loved was covered in so much blood that it appeared he had been in a massacre. In his arms he carried a boy who looked no older than 10 in his arms who looked to be in an even worse state that Sasuke.

"Sakura you have to … help … the boy…" Sasuke feel to the ground, from exhaustion due to depletion of his chakra and from his wounds.

Sakura who was horrified by Sasuke's state quickly attempted to stop her emotions from being involved just as Tsunade has taught her and quickly inspected Sasuke's and the child's wounds

She found that Sasuke's wounds were not life threatening and that he would heal them with time and his natural ability but the child's wounds were severe and needed to be attended to immediately.

Her own instincts were to first heal Sasuke's wounds however she ignored the fact that the man she hoped to spend the rest of her life with was injured she focused her attention solely on the boy.

Sakura than got to work controlling her chakra to heal the boy's severe wounds with the teachings that her former master and motherly figure had taught her and much to her happiness she succeeded in saving his life.

It took what seemed like hours thanks to the fact that Sakura had not used her gifts in so long, but she succeeded thought it left her body exhausted and drained from its chakra just like Sasuke.

She began to feel weary but she forced herself to keep her eyes to stay opened for she feared if she slept that when she awoke Sasuke and the boy would be gone and she would never get her answers.

She looked over at her darling Sasuke who slept peacefully as if the world around him was not evil and confusing. She sighed for she knew deep down even if she had asked Sasuke what he had been up to he would not answer her.

"Sasuke, how am I meant to carry your children when you don't even trust me?"

And then … the boy's eyes opened.

End Flash Back

Before Sakura could finish her tale that had really barely begun there was a knock at the door, silencing Sakura and leaving Tsunade frustrated that she had almost found out the truth and was now interrupted.

"ENTER!"

The door opened and Naruto popped his head in with a big grin on his face though his eyes were still puffy from crying, though no one would ever know the reason why.

"Sakura you are awake, I've missed you so much! Are you ok? How are your legs? Do you need me to get you some ramen? "

Naruto's mouth was running 1 million miles a minute that for most, who were not used to Naruto's child antics, probably wouldn't have understood what he was saying.

Tsunade's glare was vicious for although she loved this boy dearly he had the worse timing imaginable however when she looked back at Sakura she was surprised to see tears in Sakura's eyes.

Tsunade did not realise but Sakura had missed this, the childish antics of her best friend, the temperament of her master, the warming feeling in her stomach of being wanted. She missed all those from her "former life" but most of all, she missed Sasuke.

"NARUTO, I know you miss Sakura but this is not a good time for her to deal with your obnoxious and excited actions. We are in the middle of a discussion and it is important that only Sakura and I be in the room."

"But Baa-chan is there any way I can stay, you aren't the only one has missed Sakura, there is a line of visitors who are down the hall. Though I have to admit they are probably too scared to come in thanks to you."

Sakura looked at Naruto kindly, "Please Naruto, I need to talk to Tsunade because it is about Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes formed into slits at the name of his former friend. "Look I am sorry for interrupting but I have come here to talk about Sasuke and let both of you know that I have talked to the council and suggested that Sasuke be either exiled or killed for his crimes against Konoha."  
Tsunade and Sakura gasped in shock, what could have caused this change of persona in Naruto? "Naruto, why would you do such a thing?"

"I know that this might be a rash decision but it what I believe Sasuke deserves. He is not the boy I used to know, the Sasuke I knew couldn't possibly injure Sakura in such a way… the Sasuke I know is dead!" Naruto's voice showed the sadness he attempted to hide behind his hardened eyes.

"YOU ARE SO SELFISH NARUTO … I HATE YOU!" Sakura's screech could be heard echoing through the hospital. She felt responsible for turning Naruto into this … this thing. He was meant to be the boy who never gave up on Sasuke, it wasn't Sasuke who changed. It was Naruto.

"You don't know what happened, this is my entire fault and if Sasuke dies I will never forgive you, either of you." Finally Sakura broke, she began to mourn the fact that Sasuke might die, that she had lost her best friend and maybe even the ability to walk.

Naruto hated himself for being so cruel but in this situation he felt as though he had no choice. He had once said he could never become Hokage if he couldn't save his friend, but if his friend is dead with only the evil Sasuke remaining, than he had no choice but to get rid of him.

Why did Sasuke have to hurt everyone around him? He could never forgive Sasuke for all the pain he had caused Sakura or the leaf village … or him.

"I'm sorry Sakura but for these wounds Sasuke deserves to suffer … and if it is true that you are unable to walk than Sasuke will lose his life, one way or another."

To be continued

And we are done for now :) What did you all think? Do you like the pace or should I speed things up?

Anyways hope you are enjoying it. T


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, its me again :) Next chapter ready to roll! Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think

**Thread of Fate**

Chapter 2

* * *

Sasuke remained in solitude for 6 more days with no visitors until an unlikely visitor came to visit the captured animal of Konoha. "Hello Sasuke Uchiha, how are you finding you accommodations? They appear to be very roomy."

Sasuke did not want this thing for a visitor, for if he was not in these chains he would rip out the wind pip of the fool who would address him so lightly.

"What did I do to receive such an honour as your presence Garaa?" The venomous sarcasm was clearly evident in Sasuke's voice. "Come to gloat on the power of your allies? Or are you going to do a Naruto and tell me that I have been such a bad boy?"

Gaara found no humour behind Sasuke's words for he could hear the malicious intent.  
"I thought maybe you needed some company Sasuke, for what I have heard no one wants to see you anymore. How does it feel to once be the great Uchiha Sasuke, valued by all now the most hated traitor to the village, even hated by those who used to love you … people even like Naruto?"

Sasuke laughed in an attempt to deflect and ignore the snide comments of Gaara, "Wow I am touched really, that you, the great kazekage have come to visit a criminal like me. Did the council send you to talk to you about the mistakes I have made, after all from what I hear you are the lap dog of all nations."  
"Far from it Sasuke, I actually came here to thank you. Thanks to your stupid mistakes that have now left Naruto on the verge of a breakdown I am now here to be his hero, just as he was mine."

Sasuke snorted in disgusts.

"For years Naruto was only obsessed with you and yet you took no notice, simply believing that Naruto would always be here for you … I guess you were wrong."

Sasuke felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach as Gaara spoke. "Are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for Naruto? You realise he is to pure for you, you would corrupt him and turn him into a monster just like you?"

Gaara's smile faltered momentarily and much to his loathing Sasuke noticed and this pleased him greatly. " What you and no one else seems to understand is that no matter how many mistakes I make, no matter how evil I become Sakura and Naruto will forever be mine for the thread of fate has bound us."

Sasuke -1, Gaara – 0

"The thing is Sasuke , they may have loved you when you murdered others who have no bonds to them but after the injuries that Sakura has sustained I believe your thread of fate has been cut."

"I have an appointment with the council Sasuke so, although I was enjoying our chat immensely I must go … and just so you know from what I have heard from a few of my spies the council is talking about the death penalty … and Naruto is agreeing with them. It seems you are the one like poison Sasuke, you darken everything. Even things as bright as Naruto. "

Gaara left quietly as Sasuke stood there silently knowing that he had just been owned.

Naruto was just upset, but he would never betray Sasuke. Sasuke could use him and Naruto would always been there, just like Sakura.

Fate had bound them to be the tools for Sasuke's use.

* * *

The council reached a verdict quickly, too quickly for Naruto's liking. It was too quick to decide someone fate, to decide if someone should live or die.

So that is when Naruto knew.

He knew that the council wouldn't have asked themselves if Sasuke is guilty or innocent but rather if he could be useful for the leaf village. He was a killer, but he was also a powerful ninja. He couldn't be trusted but he could be an asset.

When walking to Tsunade's office he was stopped by a sound that he rarely ever heard the sound of Tsunade's cries. He rushed towards her room, seeing her stooped over her desk as her body shook with grief.

Suddenly a lamp was thrown at his head which he barely managed to invade and when he looked back up he was staring into the bloodshot, puffy eyes of Tsunade. "I said I do not want to be disturbed."

She crumbled as she stared at him seeing as Naruto would not move and she turned back into the saddened goo she had become. "Baa-chan what is wrong? Is it Sasuke or Sakura?"  
"Naruto whatever I say must stay in this room never to be spoken about beyond these doors." Naruto nodded his head frantically wanting to know what had turned this strong woman into this mess.  
Tsunade wiped away her tears, "I did my final examination on Sakura yesterday night and it appears while she will be eventually able to walk …. however I also had a look into her ovaries and I saw that her ovaries are not mature which means she can never have children."

Tsunade began to sob as the whole situation became clear in his mind. "H-How will I tell her that her one dream of making Sasuke happy is ruined?"

Naruto was overwhelmed, he knew that the rehabilitation for Sakura to get her legs back to normal would be painful but that pain would be nothing compared to the pain she would feel if she was told she couldn't have Sasuke's children.

"Is there anything we can do? There has to be a jutsu, we are fucking ninja's there has to be something that we can do!" Naruto knew he was having an outburst but in this situation what else was he to do?

Tsunade shook her head no, her pride was wounded for she was meant to one of the most powerful and successful medical ninja there was and yet she could not fix her former apprentices pain. She felt useless and pathetic after all what was the point of these powers if she couldn't even help the people she loves.

That's when Naruto came to a decision that he knew would rock the boundaries of right and wrong. "Tsunade we can't tell Sakura or Sasuke, this news would destroy their relationship and probably send Sakura into a spiralling depression. Sasuke might not even live past tomorrow so why tell her?"

"Unfortunately as much as I would like to it appears fate has decided our choices because the verdict is in and Sasuke … he will be a ninja of Konoha once more."  
Naruto knew his eyes looked like saucers and his mouth was open like a goldfish but he did not care. "ARE YOU INSANE? We are just going to let him go? What about justice for Sakura?"

"Naruto I did not agree to this, I was however the only person who disapproved with the verdict however I did put down certain conditions and rules if Sasuke is to stay in Konoha … none of which you will like."

With that being said Naruto knew this could not end well, "And what exactly are these rules and conditions that you and the council actually expect him to follow.

"Now don't be angry at me Naruto, I didn't have a choice but to make these rules and conditions since the council wouldn't let Sasuke be exiled so he can be used by another nation." All sadness was now going with a tense feeling left in the air. No one would know about the earth shattering news that had just been spoken.

" … but you, Sasuke and Sakura will all be living in the Konoha estate together with Sai who will be coming and going with his missions, Sasuke will be back into team 7 under Kakashi, which means all of your solo missions are cancelled till further notice as a precaution for I fear that if he is alone he will escape or harm someone else and … you are going to be Sasuke's guard!"

Naruto look at Tsunade as though she had just grown a third eye. "Are you insane? I don't like Sasuke and I personally don't want to even be in the same room as him never mind live with him!"

Tsunade looked away. "But I need someone to look after Sakura and Naruto, you are the only person that is close to them that I trust, plus I have already spoken to Sasuke and he will agree to no one else. Naruto, without you I don't know what will happen."

With that being said she stood up and grabbed Naruto in an iron tight hug that almost crushed Naruto and his windpipe thanks to Tsunade's cleavage. "Please protect her from him Naruto … and him from himself."

"I know he doesn't want to harm anyone Tsunade but if he does chose to how can I stop him?" She looked at him with a determined look.

"Because YOU are stronger Naruto!"

As Sasuke was read his rights by the bumbling fool before him that he could have easily killed, he felt a sense of accomplishment. This feeling was overwhelming him for once more this foolish nation has given him his freedom but he would not be given the destiny of being the lap dog of Konoha.

He knew what had to be done, to change this nation and let it evolve into a new beginning.

Oh yes, he had much bigger plans for himself and Konoha.

Disturbing him from his thoughts as the chains were realised from Sasuke's wrist the bumbling fool spoke in the dopey way most Konoha ninjas do. "Do you understand the terms and conditions of your release Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yes I do, so when can I be expecting 'my roommate?' "

"I'm right here bastard!" Sasuke turned around and much to his delight glimpsed a very pissed of Naruto. "And if you mess up I am gonna make sure you get your ass kicked all the way back into that prison."

"Hn."

And thus began the start to the hell that was to be Naruto's life.`

How perfect.

* * *

And that's it ^_^ hopefully it's a good second chapter even if it is small. I know that there a lot of questions to be answered and I know that there is quite a lot different from the original storyline but don't worry everything will be answered soon enough. ^_^


End file.
